ONESHOOT (ItaNaru)
by Okada Hikami
Summary: Baca saja, ya... ItaNaru! Kumpulan Oneshoot ItaNaru!
1. Naruto Pov

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Naruto Pov~**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku datang keacara reuni club renang. Katanya senior angkatan Uchiha Itachi yang telah lulus dari Konoha Gakuen juga akan datang untuk ikut meramaikan acara. Aku berharap-harap cemas, apa bisa aku melihat dirinya lagi, setelah 2 tahun lamanya tidak bertemu.

Saat sampai di tempat yang telah ditentukan, aku langsung bergabung dengan teman-teman seangkatanku, sambil sesekali melirikan mata kearah orang yang ku nanti kedatangannya. Ia terlihat semakin tampan dengan pakaian formal yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau belum move on dari Uchiha-senpai, Naruto?"

Aku menoleh kearah Kiba yang berkata seperti itu. "Bukan urusan mu Kiba-aho!" kataku ketus. "Sebaiknya kau bercermin Kiba, bukankah kau juga belum Move On dari Hitana-chan?" kini gantian aku yang menggodanya. Saat melihat wajah Kiba yang memerah, aku langsung tertawa terbahak, di ikuti oleh teman-teman yanglain. Mampus kau, Kiba! Umpatku dalam hati, merasa senang karena dapat mengerjai Kiba menggunakan kata-kata yang sempat ia lontarkan kepadaku. Ha ha.

"Naruto?" aku berhenti tertawa saat mendengar namaku disebut. Aku lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara, betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat orang yang kudambalah yang telah menyebut namaku. Aku memandangnya bingung, ada perlu apa sehingga ia datang menemuiku? Aku harap, pipiku tidak merona. "Bisa kita bicara?" tanyanya. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, jantungku sudah berdetak tak karuan, jadi kuputuskan untuk menganggukan kepala saja.

Teman-teman yang duduk satu meja denganku bersiul heboh, membuat wajahku terasa semakin memanas. "Berhenti!" bentak ku, namun mereka malah tertawa kencang, membuatku merengut tak suka. Hancur suda imejku di hadapan Itachi-senpai. Hah -_-

Aku mengikuti langkahnya dengan berjalan bersiaian dengannya. Kami berhenti di tempat sepi, jauh dari yanglainnya. Aku merasa sangat malu. Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku berdekatan sedekat ini dengannya, apalagi hanya ada kami berdua disini. Duh, wajahku pasti sudah sangat memerah. Aku menundukan kepala, saat Itachi-senpai memandangi aku begitu tajam.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman, Naruto?" aku tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Mengapa juga dia bertanya seperti itu, membuatku semakin malu saja. Aku mengangkat kepala, mataku memandang kedalam bola matanya yang tajam dengan pandangan malu, lalu menggelengkan kepala sebagi jawaban atas pertanyaannya, setelah itu aku kembali menundukan kepala, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjalar keseluruh wajah. "Kau mau mencobanya?"

Aku kembali mengangkat kepala dan memandangi wajah rupawannya sangsi. "Yang aku dengar, Uchiha-san tidak suka bercanda?" tanyaku ambigu.

Dia terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku, namun kemudian dia malah tertawa. Aku terpana memandangi wajahnya yang tengah tertawa, wajah tampannya terlihat semakin tampat saat ia tertawa seperti saat ini. Owh~ wajahku pasti merah padam. "Kau bisa tertawa?" tanyaku, sarat akan ketakjuban

"Kau ini sangat pintar melucu, ya?" ucapnya sambil tak hentinya terkekeh. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Uchiha Itachi yang selama ini kukenal. Dia terlihat lebih mudah untuk ku jangkau. Apa itu artinya aku punya kesempatan untuk memiliki dirinya? Entahlah, aku tak ingin terlalu berharap, namun akupun tak akan pernah berhenti untuk berharap.

"Ah, ya. Tidak sopan rasanya, ketika aku menawarimu berciuman, namun belum memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi, walau sepertinya kau sudah kenal aku." aku lagi-lagi memandangnya takjub. Ini kali pertama aku mendengar dia berucap sepanjang itu. Luar biasa beruntungnya aku! "Aku Uchiha Itachi, senior mu!" aku menganggukan kepala, kalau itu sih, aku juga tahu. "Apa kau mau menerima tawaran dariku?"

Hah? "Jadi, kau tidak bercanda?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Mungkin saja, aku salah dengar?

Itachi-senpai tersenyum kepadaku, seakan menyakinkan diriku, bahwa apa yang telah ku dengar darinya bukanlah candaan belaka. Akupun menganggukan kepala malu-malu. Kalian bayangkan saja sendiri, ketika orang yang kalian puja-puja menawari dirimu berciuman, kalian pasti tak akan menolak! Termasuk aku.

Itachi-senpai menarikku mendekat ketubuhnya, lalu iapun memeluk tubuhku posesif. Saat aku mendongkak untuk melihat wajahnya, ternyata ia juga tengah menundukan kepala untuk melihat wajahku. Mata kami saling menatap cukup lama, lalu pandangan matanya beralih kebibirku. Saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku, jantungku semakin berdetak tak karuan. Aku nerveus!

Ini ciuman pertamaku. Aku tak tahu mesti melakukan apa, selain membuka sedikit mulutku untuk akses lidahnya memasuki mulutku. Rasanya geli, aneh, namun nikmat. "Egh...mphh...Uchi...akh...san~" suara erangan yang lolos dari kerongkonganku membuatku sangat-sangat malu! Oh, wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus, sangat merah!

Aku merasa napasku sudah putus-putus, namun Itachi-senpai belum juga melepas ciumannya, ia baru melepas ciumannya saat aku memukul dadanya dengan sedikit tenaga. Aku mengap-mengap mendamba oksigen, namun melihatnya yang terkekeh, aku malah mencebik sebal. Aku malu!

"Seharusnya kau membalas ciumanku, Naruto!" ucapannya membuatku sedih. Dia memasang wajah flat, dan itu membuatku semakin sedih. "Kau sangat payah dalam berciuman," ucapnya lagi dengan dibumbui nada sinis.

Aku menundukan kepala, terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah tampannya. Aku tidak pandai berciuman, payah sekali aku ini! "Maaf" hanya itu yang mampu aku katakan. Saat mendengar suara tawanya, aku kembali mengangkat kepala untuk melihat wajahnya. Kenapa dia malah tertawa, apa dia sedang mengejek aku yang payah dalam berciuman ini? Jahat sekali dia! "Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau mengejek ku?!" tanyaku dengan raut kesal, namun saat Itachi-senpai balas memandangi wajah ku dengan raut serius, entah mengapa aku kembali menciut dan memutuskan untuk kembali menundukan kepala, kesedihan yang sempat menghilang kini kembali datang. Fakta bahwa aku payah dalam berciuman, membuat harga diriku menciut. Hilang sudah angan-anganku untuk bisa bersanding dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Hhh...

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf," ucapannya terdengar serius, namun aku memutuskan untuk tetap menundukan kepala. "Ayo kita menjadi pasangan!"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Saat aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu, bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam mulutku. Cara terbaik untuk membuatku diam.

END


	2. Iatchi Pov

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Itachi Pov~**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa kau lihat yang disana itu? Ya, yang berambut pirang jabrik. Aku ingin kau melakukan _sex_ dengannya di depan banyak orang, kau berani?!"

Mataku nyalang pada pemuda yang dimaksudkan oleh Kabuto. Dimataku, pemuda itu terlihat biasa saja. Tinggi badannya mungkin hanya sebatas bahuku, warna kulitnya sawo matang, mengindikasikan bahwa dia sosok yang senang bermain-main dibawah sinar mentari. Namun saat dia tertawa, dunia disekelilingnya terlihat lebih berwarna. Suara tawanya yang lepas, terasa menenteramkan jiwa. Aku tertarik padanya!

"Siapa namanya, Kabuto?"

"Wah, kau akan menerima tantanganku?"

"Jawab saja. Siapa namanya?"

"Hah... Tidak sabaran seperti biasanya. Dia itu, kalau tidak salah, namanya Naruto. Katanya sih dia itu adik dari Namikaze Kurama."

Naruto. Nama yang terdengar sangat unik.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto berada, mengabaikan seruan kabuto. Anak itu tengah bersenda gurau dengan beberapa temannya. Dapat ku dengar suara tawanya yang begitu syahdu di pendengaranku.

"Naruto?" ucapku menyebutkan namanya saat aku sudah berdiri di meja yang tengah di tempani olehnya dan teman-temannya. Suasa riuh di antara mereka berubah hening, dapat ku lihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat bingung memandang kearahku, dan ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Bisa kita bicara?" tanyaku padanya dan dia menjawab dengan satu anggukan dikepalanya yang bermahkotakan rambut pirang.

Teman-temannya bersiul usil, wajah Naruto terlihat memerah dan ia membentak teman-temannya untuk diam, namun teman-temannya itu malah tertawa kencang, seakan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka.

Kami berjalan bersisian menjauhi keramain dan berhenti di tempat yang agak temaram. Dia menundukan kepala saat aku memandanginya intens. Aku tersenyum menyaksikan segala tingkah lakunya. Aku pikir, dia sangat menarik!

"Apa kau pernah berciuman, Naruto?" dia terlihat kaget saat aku bertanya seperti itu. Kepalanya mendongkak, mata indahnya memandang kedalam bola mataku dengan pandangan malu-malu, lalu menggelangkan kepalanya dan kembali menunduk. Aku kembali tersenyum dibuatnya. "Kau mau mencobanya?" tanyaku lagi.

Naruto kembali mendongkakan kepalanya, ia memandangku sangsi. "Yang kudengar, Uchiha- _san_ tidak suka bercanda?"

Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya. Aku jelas tidak suka bercanda. Apa mungkin dia menganggap aku sedang mencoba melucu? Konyol sekali!

Aku tertawa pelan dan Naruto memandangi wajahku yang tengah tertawa dengan wajah berbinar, bahkan wajahnya terlihat memerah. "Kau bisa tertawa?" tanyanya dengan nada takjub. Ada apa dengan anak ini. Apa aku bisa tertawa dia bilang. Akukan manusia, jelas bisa tertawa. Dia memang unik dan karena keunikannyalah aku tertarik kepadanya.

"Kau ini sangat pintar melucu, ya?" ucapku sambil tak hentinya terkekeh.

Aku merasa terlahir kembali. Kapan ya, aku terakhir kali tertawa seperti sekarang, pasti sudah sangat lama sekali. Anak ini telah berhasil membuatku bahagia, hingga tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

"Ah, ya. Tidak sopan rasanya, ketika aku menawarimu berciuman, namun belum memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi, walau sepertinya kau sudah kenal aku." Ini hebat. Padahal aku baru mengenalnya beberapa menit yanglalu, namun aku sudah mengucapkan kata sebanyak itu. Wow. Bahkan Naruto sendiri terlihat heran mendengar aku yang berbicara banyak padanya. "Aku Uchiha Itachi, senior mu!" dia terlihat hanya menganggukan kepala, sepertinya Naruto sudah mengetahui sedikit banyak mengenai diriku. "Apa kau mau menerima tawaran dariku?"

"Jadi, itu bukan candaan?" tanyanya, terdengar ragu untuk bertanya.

Aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkan dirinya, hasilnya, dia langsung menganggukan kepala dengan malu-malu. Good job, Itachi! Terimakasih untuk Kabuto, berkat tantangan konyolnya aku jadi menyadari bahwa ada orang seistimewa Naruto disekitarku. Namun bukan berarti aku menerima tantangan konyol dari Kabuto. Aku tak mungkin mempermalukan Naruto di depan umum, lagi pula tubuh Naruto hanya aku saja yang boleh melihat dan menikmatinya! Aku tak ingin berbagi keindahan dengan siapapun!

Lupakan yang berlalu dan biarkan aku menikmati kenikmatanku.

Aku menarik tubuh Naruto mendekat, ternyata tingginya memang sebahuku. Aku menundukan kepala, menatap mata indahnya cukup lama, lalu beralih kearah bibir merah menggodanya. Kurengkuh ia dalam dekapan posesifku. Perlahan kudekatkan bibirku kebibirnya. Dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan. Awalnya hanya saling menempel lalu ku jilat bibir bawah dan atasnya, setelah itu ku kulum bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Ciuman ini sangat berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah, karena kali ini aku melibatkan perasaan dalam permainan bibir ini. Ciuman kami semakin panas, lidahku kini berada didalam mulut Naruto, mengabsen deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Naruto bersifat pasif, seperti yang telah dia bilang, dia belum pernah berciuman.

"Egh...mphh...Uchi...akh...san~" suara desahannya membuatku semakin menggila. Ku perdalam ciuman diantara kami, tak kuperdulikan Naruto yang mulai kehabisan napas, aku belum merasa puas.

Saat Naruto memukul dadaku cukup kencang, akhirnya kulepaskan ciuman diantara kami, menyisakan saliva yang menjuntai dibibirnya dan dibibirku. Aku terkekeh, memandangi dirinya yang terlihat berantakan. Naruto memandangiku sebal sambil menghapus air liur dibibirnya, namun jelas terlihat kalau ia menyukai apa yang telah kami lakukan tadi, pipinya yang memerah membuktikan segalanya.

"Seharusnya kau membalas ciumanku, Naruto!" kataku. Dia memandang ragu kearahku yang kini memasang wajah flat andalanku. "Kau sangat payah dalam berciuman," kataku lagi dengan dibumbui nada sedikit sinis. Sedikit menjahilinya sepertinya menyenangkan.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, tak lagi memandang wajahku. "Maaf" ucapnya. Aku tergelak, membuatnya kembali memandangi wajahku dengan penuh keheranan. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau mengejek ku?!" kini dia bertanya dengan nada marah, wajah kesalnya membuatku menghentikan tawa dan akupun balas memandangi wajahnya dengan raut serius. Wajah kesalnya perlahan berubah menjadi sedih.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf," ucapku serius, Naruto hanya diam dengan kepala yang lagi lagi menunduk. "Ayo kita menjadi pasangan!"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Setelah itu tak kubiarkan sepatah katapun keluar dari dua belah bibirnya yang menggoda itu, karena aku langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku.

 **END**


	3. When it starts to snow

•X•

"Aku benci musim dingin," kata mu.

Aku hanya tersenyum, kamu juga mengatakan kalimat yang sama saat musim panas lalu. Aku pikir kamu memang bukan tipe orang yang menyukai banyak hal.

Aku meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di atas meja di dekatmu, kamu meraihnya, menggenggam cangkir itu dengan kedua tangan dan mendekatkannya pada bibirmu. Kamu meniup coklat panas itu dan mencecapnya, saat dirasa cukup hangat kamu meneguknya lebih banyak.

Aku duduk di hadapan mu, meneliti wajah mu tak pernah membuatku bosan. Yang ada aku malah semakin mencintaimu. Lagi dan lagi. Kamu meletakkan cangkir itu kembali dan memandang kepadaku. Ada kerutan pada keningmu, membuatku yakin kalau kamu tengah kebingungan. Ekspresi mu terlalu mudah untuk ku tebak. Aku tersenyum.

"Kamu selalu memperhatikanku. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyamu sambil mengusap wajahmu dengan tangan, mencoba menyingkirkan sesuatu yang tidak ada. Aku terkekeh pelan.

Saat kamu memandangku tajam seolah meminta jawaban, aku langsung menghentikan kekehan dan memandang padamu dengan keseriusan. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapku sungguh-sungguh.

Kamu terdiam entah karena kaget atau tidak percaya. Namun keterdiaman mu membuatku canggung. Aku mengusap pangkal hidung sesekali, mencoba bersikap biasa rasanya begitu sulit. Apa-apa yang aku lakukan malah terlihat bodoh.

"Eer..." hanya gumaman seperti itu yang dapat ku dengar. Mungkin kamu sulit untuk merespon perasaanku. Dan mungkin juga kamu tengah kebingungan untuk memberiku kata penolakan yang tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

Kamu memilin ujung piama tidurmu. Setidaknya bukan hanya aku yang gelisah dan canggung.

"Kamu tidak usah mengatakan apapun jika memang tidak ingin. Apa yang aku katakan itu hanya isi hatiku... Maksudku, itu adalah sesuatu yang ada di dalam hatiku. A-ah! Aku mulai berbicara aneh".

Aku memukul kepalaku pelan, merasa konyol dengan ucapanku. Bahkan aku tidak berani untuk memandang padamu.

Samar aku mendengar suara kekehan dari mu dan saat aku menoleh, suara kekehan mu berubah menjadi tawa kencang. Aku kebingungan. Apa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan olehku?

"Itachi, kau? Haha."

Kamu terus saja tertawa. Aku hanya bisa diam dan memasang wajah bodoh di hadapanmu. Tadi suasana disini terasa begitu kaku dan sekarang malah kebalikannya. Kamu memang pandai dalam hal merubah suasana.

Perlahan suara tawamu mereda. Aku terdiam, menantimu untuk bersuara. Kemudian kamu memandangku, pada mataku yang juga tengah memandang matamu. Helaan napas pelan menjadi awalanmu untuk berbicara. "Itachi," ucap mu, menyebut namaku. Ekspresi wajahmu begitu serius, suasana kaku kembali datang. "Aku juga mencintaimu," ucap mu lagi dengan senyuman manis tertoreh indah di atas bibir merah mu.

Aku kaget, sungguh! Kekagetan ku membuatku terdiam bagai patung. Andai kamu tidak menyentuh pundakku, mungkin aku akan terus seperti itu sampai pagi menjelang. Kini kamu berdiri di hadapanku, memberiku senyuman paling menawan.

"Terimakasih, Naruto."


	4. LOVE

**_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _A Naruto Fanfic belongs to Okada Hikami_**

 ** _Itachi Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki_**

 ** _Shounen-ai_**

 **ONESHOOT**

Aku gila. Aku benar-benar gila. Sejak kapan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terhormat ini menjadi belok? Sejak kapan?

Dan kenapa pula aku harus tertarik pada pria yang sudah berumur? Dia bahkan punya keriput yang terlihat begitu mencolok. Aku ingin bunuh diri saja kalau begini. Ah, mengapa bisa begini sih?

"Uzumaki-kun, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Sial! Sekarang aku harus menjawab apa? Dan kenapa dia terlihat begitu tampan? Ouch, fokuslah Uzumaki Naruto!

Aku berdehem pelan. Dengan tergesa aku menyerahkan surat -cinta- ku padanya, yang telah aku masukan kedalam amplop berwarna merah muda —juga telah kuberi stempel bibirku. Dia terlihat ragu, tapi tetap menerimanya, dan setelah surat -cinta- ku berpindah tangan padanya aku langsung berbalik badan, berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menjauhinya. Aku malu, sialan!

Padahal biasanya para gadis yang akan bertidak seperti yang aku lakukan, tapi kini aku... Hah. Harga diriku telah jatuh. Kalau rival ku tahu, dia pasti akan menjadikan ini sebagai bahan olokan.

Kok aku menyesal karna telah memberikan surat -cinta- ku ya? Kalau kami bertemu nanti apa yang harus aku katakan, dan bagaimana jika dia membeberkan tentang surat -cinta- ku itu pada semua orang. Aku pasti akan sangat malu... juga patah hati karena secara tidak langsung aku telah di tolak.

Aku berhenti berlari untuk mengambil napas. Jantung ku berdetak kencang, terdengar begitu berisik, sampai-sampai aku takut kalau yang lain bisa mendengarnya.

PLUK

"KYAAAA..."

Aku berteriak kencang saat ada sesuatu menyentuh pundakku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati rivalku tengah memandang penuh tanya di balik wajah datarnya.

"Sialan kau Uchiha!" ucapku, memandang jengkel padanya. Rival ku ini hanya mendengus pelan, mimik wajahnya tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Apa kau baru bertemu hantu, dobe?" kini giliran aku yang mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu." ketusku, kemudian berjalan pergi dan rival ku mengikuti di belakang.

Aku —dan rival ku— duduk di bangku taman. Sekilas aku memandang langit, kemudian beralih pada rumput hijau yang tengah ku pijak, memandangi rumput hijau itu lama—sangat lama. Duduk ku gelisah, aku tidak bisa diam—aku tak akan tenang sebelum mendapat jawaban dari surat -cinta- ku.

Ouuh, kanapa rumput itu warnanya hijau, kenapa tidak merah muda saja?

Aku benar-benar gila sekarang. "Oh, Tuhan. Apa ini yang di namakan C.I.N.T.A?" teriakku, dengan mengeja kata CINTA. Kemudian aku berdiri dan memandang pada rival ku. Dia balas memandang ku dengan kening berkerut, mungkin dia heran melihat tingkah -gila- ku hari ini yang sudah melebihi batas normal. "Sasuke, bantu aku, ya?!" aku mengatupkan kedua tangan di dada, kembali menjatuhkan harga diriku demi yang tercinta.

Sasuke mengangkat alis, "Bantu apa?" saat Sasuke bertanya seperti itu aku langsung memekik girang. Kembali duduk di samping Sasuke, aku sedikit memiringkan tubuh menghadap padanya.

Aku berdehem, tersenyum lebar setelahnya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang menghujaniku sekarang. "Bantu aku mendapatkan kakak mu," pintaku, mengubah ekpresi menjadi lebih dramatis agar Uchiha bungsu calon adik iparku ini luluh. Tangan kembali menyatu —gestur memohon— dan mata di kedip-kedipkan genit. Seingatku, Sasuke gampang luluh jika sudah aku beri kerlingan mata. Semoga sekarang pun begitu.

Tapi bukannya luluh, Uchiha Sasuke malah terlihat marah. Aku menegang di tempat. Sasuke kalau sudah marah akan terlihat beratus-ratus kali lebih menyeramkan. Aku masih sayang nyawa.

"Kau. Suka. Pada. Kakak. Ku." dia berkata penuh penekanan. Aku tidak tahu itu bentuk pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Tapi aku tetap menganggukkan kepala lamat-lamat. "Aku tidak akan membantumu," katanya lagi. Kemudian Sasuke berdiri, memberi tatapan tajam yang terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dari yang biasanya. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, kini aku pasti sudah terkapar. Ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ku sendiri.

Satu-satunya orang yang aku harapkan bisa membantu ku telah pergi. Apa ini artinya aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cintaku?

Oh, Itachi... Pria tua keriput ku tersayang, mengapa begitu sulit membuat kita bersama?

~Author~

Untuk Uchiha Itachi

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai memperhatikan dirimu, tapi yang pasti jantung ini selalu berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya setiap kali aku melihatmu. Setiap aku memejamkan mata ini, wajah keriputmu selalu terbanyang jelas. Aku sempat menyangkal rasa ini, karena aku sangat yakin bahwa aku ini lelaki normal yang suka melihat dua gunung kembar milik gadis-gadis cantik. Tapi keyakinanku semakin goyah setiap kali melihatmu. Aku kembali mempertanyakan kenormalan ku.

Intinya disini aku ingin memberi tahu padamu bahwa aku jatuh hati padamu, aku suka, Cinta, dan ingin menjadikan dirimu sebagai milikku, dan juga menjadikan aku sebagai milikmu.

Jadi, maukah engkau menjadi kekasihku, Itachi-sensei?

Dari Uzumaki Naruto

—calon Uke mu

Itachi terkekeh membaca surat cinta dari murid didiknya. Tidak ia sangka kalau pemuda seusia adiknya itu memiliki rasa yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Itachi sempat berpikir untuk menyerah karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukan pendekatan dengannya, tapi ternyata Naruto juga menyukai dirinya.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Itachi membaca surat cinta itu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pengelihatannya masih baik dan ia tidak salah membaca. Ini terlalu ajaib untuknya. Itachi sempat meminta bantuan pada adiknya, Sasuke, karena setahu dirinya Sasuke cukup dekat dengan Naruto, tapi Sasuke menolak dengan tegas. Dan dari penolakan itu Itachi tahu kalau ternyata adiknya itu juga menyukai Naruto. Itu juga yang menjadi alasannya untuk menyerah akan rasa sukanya pada Naruto. Itachi tidak ingin bersaing dengan adiknya sendiri.

Tapi lain hal lagi kalau ternyata Naruto lebih memilih dirinya. Itachi tentu tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan, karena Naruto sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk diklaim olehnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja sampai dirinya dan Naruto bisa bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Itachi menyeringai senang, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada surat cinta dari Naruto, tepatnya pada cap bibir Naruto yang sengaja di bubuhkan pada bagian paling bawah surat. Mengecupnya mesra, seolah itu bibir asli milik si pembuat surat bukan sekedar cap bibir.

"Tunggu aku, sayang~"

OMAKE

Naruto masih duduk di bangku taman saat sosok yang ditaksirnya ikut duduk di sampingnya, tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Sasuke. Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin, lebih memilih memandang jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut resah. Tangan besar milik pria keriput taksirannya itu mendarat di atas kepala bermahkotakan rambut pirang miliknya, menggusuk sayang kepalanya, membuat keresahan Naruto menguap, tergantikan oleh rasa tenang dan senang.

Kemudian Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, balas memandang hitam arang milik Itachi yang sejak tadi memandang padanya. Seulas senyum tulus dapat dilihat oleh safir cantiknya, "Itachi-sensei?" bisiknya penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kau lari sebelum aku menjawab pernyataan cintamu, hm?" pria usia 26 tahun itu menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, membuahkan semburut merah yang perlahan menyebar di pipi Naruto. Itachi semakin melebarkan senyuman, sikap malu-malu Naruto membuatnya gemas.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto, menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus, jantungnya pun berdetak begitu kencang, Naruto takut kolaps sebelum mendengar jawaban Itachi.

Itachi menyentuh dagu Naruto, menghadapkan wajah bergaris kumis kucing itu untuk menghadap padanya, "Ini jawabanku." Itachi menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto, mencecap setiap rasa yang ada pada bibir itu, mengulumnya bergantian, sebelum memasukan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Naruto untuk mengajak benda tak bertulang di dalam goa hangat Naruto untuk bertarung.

Keduanya sudah lupa daratan rupanya. Tidak sadarkah mereka kalau mereka masih berada di lingkungan sekolah? Mungkin besok pagi akan ada berita menggembarkan, tentang kemesraan mereka—guru dan murid, sesama lelaki, saling memangut bibir. Kalian berciuman di tempat terbuka, di taman sekolah yang sialnya masih ada murid yang berkeliaran, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka tengah asik menonton kalian—juga mengabadikan momen mesra kalian.

C.I.N.T.A HUH?

The end

Jika judul tidak sesuai dengan isi cerita ataupun ada kesalahan lainnya silahkan beritahu saya. Saya terima kritik dan saran.

Vote Comment?

"Uzumaki-kun, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Sial! Sekarang aku harus menjawab apa? Dan kenapa dia terlihat begitu tampan? Ouch, fokuslah Uzumaki Naruto!

Aku berdehem pelan. Dengan tergesa aku menyerahkan surat -cinta- ku padanya, yang telah aku masukan kedalam amplop berwarna merah muda —juga telah kuberi stempel bibirku. Dia terlihat ragu, tapi tetap menerimanya, dan setelah surat -cinta- ku berpindah tangan padanya aku langsung berbalik badan, berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menjauhinya. Aku malu, sialan!

Padahal biasanya para gadis yang akan bertidak seperti yang aku lakukan, tapi kini aku... Hah. Harga diriku telah jatuh. Kalau rival ku tahu, dia pasti akan menjadikan ini sebagai bahan olokan.

Kok aku menyesal karna telah memberikan surat -cinta- ku ya? Kalau kami bertemu nanti apa yang harus aku katakan, dan bagaimana jika dia membeberkan tentang surat -cinta- ku itu pada semua orang. Aku pasti akan sangat malu... juga patah hati karena secara tidak langsung aku telah di tolak.

Aku berhenti berlari untuk mengambil napas. Jantung ku berdetak kencang, terdengar begitu berisik, sampai-sampai aku takut kalau yang lain bisa mendengarnya.

PLUK

"KYAAAA..."

Aku berteriak kencang saat ada sesuatu menyentuh pundakku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati rivalku tengah memandang penuh tanya di balik wajah datarnya.

"Sialan kau Uchiha!" ucapku, memandang jengkel padanya. Rival ku ini hanya mendengus pelan, mimik wajahnya tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Apa kau baru bertemu hantu, dobe?" kini giliran aku yang mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu." ketusku, kemudian berjalan pergi dan rival ku mengikuti di belakang.

Aku —dan rival ku— duduk di bangku taman. Sekilas aku memandang langit, kemudian beralih pada rumput hijau yang tengah ku pijak, memandangi rumput hijau itu lama—sangat lama. Duduk ku gelisah, aku tidak bisa diam—aku tak akan tenang sebelum mendapat jawaban dari surat -cinta- ku.

Ouuh, kanapa rumput itu warnanya hijau, kenapa tidak merah muda saja?

Aku benar-benar gila sekarang. "Oh, Tuhan. Apa ini yang di namakan C.I.N.T.A?" teriakku, dengan mengeja kata CINTA. Kemudian aku berdiri dan memandang pada rival ku. Dia balas memandang ku dengan kening berkerut, mungkin dia heran melihat tingkah -gila- ku hari ini yang sudah melebihi batas normal. "Sasuke, bantu aku, ya?!" aku mengatupkan kedua tangan di dada, kembali menjatuhkan harga diriku demi yang tercinta.

Sasuke mengangkat alis, "Bantu apa?" saat Sasuke bertanya seperti itu aku langsung memekik girang. Kembali duduk di samping Sasuke, aku sedikit memiringkan tubuh menghadap padanya.

Aku berdehem, tersenyum lebar setelahnya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang menghujaniku sekarang. "Bantu aku mendapatkan kakak mu," pintaku, mengubah ekpresi menjadi lebih dramatis agar Uchiha bungsu calon adik iparku ini luluh. Tangan kembali menyatu —gestur memohon— dan mata di kedip-kedipkan genit. Seingatku, Sasuke gampang luluh jika sudah aku beri kerlingan mata. Semoga sekarang pun begitu.

Tapi bukannya luluh, Uchiha Sasuke malah terlihat marah. Aku menegang di tempat. Sasuke kalau sudah marah akan terlihat beratus-ratus kali lebih menyeramkan. Aku masih sayang nyawa.

"Kau. Suka. Pada. Kakak. Ku." dia berkata penuh penekanan. Aku tidak tahu itu bentuk pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Tapi aku tetap menganggukkan kepala lamat-lamat. "Aku tidak akan membantumu," katanya lagi. Kemudian Sasuke berdiri, memberi tatapan tajam yang terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dari yang biasanya. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, kini aku pasti sudah terkapar. Ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ku sendiri.

Satu-satunya orang yang aku harapkan bisa membantu ku telah pergi. Apa ini artinya aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cintaku?

Oh, Itachi... Pria tua keriput ku tersayang, mengapa begitu sulit membuat kita bersama?

.

.

~ **Author** ~

.

.

Untuk Uchiha Itachi

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai memperhatikan dirimu, tapi yang pasti jantung ini selalu berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya setiap kali aku melihatmu. Setiap aku memejamkan mata ini, wajah keriputmu selalu terbanyang jelas. Aku sempat menyangkal rasa ini, karena aku sangat yakin bahwa aku ini lelaki normal yang suka melihat dua gunung kembar milik gadis-gadis cantik. Tapi keyakinanku semakin goyah setiap kali melihatmu. Aku kembali mempertanyakan kenormalan ku.

Intinya disini aku ingin memberi tahu padamu bahwa aku jatuh hati padamu, aku suka, cinta, dan ingin menjadikan dirimu sebagai milikku, dan juga menjadikan aku sebagai milikmu.

Jadi, maukah engkau menjadi kekasihku, Itachi-sensei?

Dari Uzumaki Naruto

—calon Uke mu

Itachi terkekeh membaca surat cinta dari murid didiknya. Tidak ia sangka kalau pemuda seusia adiknya itu memiliki rasa yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Itachi sempat berpikir untuk menyerah karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukan pendekatan dengannya, tapi ternyata Naruto juga menyukai dirinya.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Itachi membaca surat cinta itu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pengelihatannya masih baik dan ia tidak salah membaca. Ini terlalu ajaib untuknya. Itachi sempat meminta bantuan pada adiknya, Sasuke, karena setahu dirinya Sasuke cukup dekat dengan Naruto, tapi Sasuke menolak dengan tegas. Dan dari penolakan itu Itachi tahu kalau ternyata adiknya itu juga menyukai Naruto. Itu juga yang menjadi alasannya untuk menyerah akan rasa sukanya pada Naruto. Itachi tidak ingin bersaing dengan adiknya sendiri.

Tapi lain hal lagi kalau ternyata Naruto lebih memilih dirinya. Itachi tentu tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan, karena Naruto sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk diklaim olehnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja sampai dirinya dan Naruto bisa bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Itachi menyeringai senang, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada surat cinta dari Naruto, tepatnya pada cap bibir Naruto yang sengaja di bubuhkan pada bagian paling bawah surat. Mengecupnya mesra, seolah itu bibir asli milik si pembuat surat bukan sekedar cap bibir.

"Tunggu aku, sayang~"

•• **OMAKE••**

Naruto masih duduk di bangku taman saat sosok yang ditaksirnya ikut duduk di sampingnya, tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Sasuke. Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin, lebih memilih memandang jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut resah. Tangan besar milik pria keriput taksirannya itu mendarat di atas kepala bermahkotakan rambut pirang miliknya, menggusuk sayang kepalanya, membuat keresahan Naruto menguap, tergantikan oleh rasa tenang dan senang.

Kemudian Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, balas memandang hitam arang milik Itachi yang sejak tadi memandang padanya. Seulas senyum tulus dapat dilihat oleh safir cantiknya, "Itachi-sensei?" bisiknya penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kau lari sebelum aku menjawab pernyataan cintamu, hm?" pria usia 26 tahun itu menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, membuahkan semburut merah yang perlahan menyebar di pipi Naruto. Itachi semakin melebarkan senyuman, sikap malu-malu Naruto membuatnya gemas.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto, menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus, jantungnya pun berdetak begitu kencang, Naruto takut kolaps sebelum mendengar jawaban Itachi.

Itachi menyentuh dagu Naruto, menghadapkan wajah bergaris kumis kucing itu untuk menghadap padanya, "Ini jawabanku." Itachi menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto, mencecap setiap rasa yang ada pada bibir itu, mengulumnya bergantian, sebelum memasukan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Naruto untuk mengajak benda tak bertulang di dalam goa hangat Naruto untuk bertarung.

Keduanya sudah lupa daratan rupanya. Tidak sadarkah mereka kalau mereka masih berada di lingkungan sekolah? Mungkin besok pagi akan ada berita menggembarkan, tentang kemesraan mereka—guru dan murid, sesama lelaki, saling memangut bibir. Kalian berciuman di tempat terbuka, di taman sekolah yang sialnya masih ada murid yang berkeliaran, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka tengah asik menonton kalian—juga mengabadikan momen mesra kalian.

C.I.N.T.A HUH?

 **The** **end**


	5.

Malam dan hujan. Itu tak akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan untukku. Apalagi saat suara petir ikut mengiringi, tak akan ada kata 'nyenyak' dalam tidurku. Aku memilih keluar kamar untuk menyalakan televisi, berharap tak akan ada pemadaman listrik. Aku benci gelap kalau ingin tahu, bagiku kegelapan merupakan musuh terbesarku, mengalahkan 'hujan' dan 'petir'.

Membosankan. Aku menguap untuk kesekian kalianya, mematikan televisi karena tidak menemukan channel yang bagus.

Kesialan sepertinya sedang ingin berdekatan dengan ku. Aku baru berdiri saat lampu tiba-tiba saja mati. Aku mengumpat, memilih untuk kembali duduk dari pada kembali ke kamar dengan resiko terantuk benda, karena ini sungguh gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Aku mencoba untuk tenang, tapi sangat sulit. Tanganku bergetar pelan, keringat dingin mulai keluar. Teringat pada ponsel di saku piama, aku langsung mengeluarkannya, cahaya yang dihasilkan dari ponsel sedikit membuatku tenang.

Aku mencari nama 'Itachi' dikontak telepon dan langsung memencet tombol 'call'. Tak butuh lama Itachi mengangkat telepon dariku.

Itachi : Ada apa?

Aku : Bisakah kau datang ke tempatku?

Itachi : Ketakutan, huh?

Aku : Diam, sialan! Aku tidak memaksamu, jika tidak mau ya sudah.

Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan. Tanganku yang masih gemetaran memegang ponsel dengan erat.

Aku yakin Itachi pasti akan datang, dia tak akan tega membiarkan aku ketakutan seorang diri.

Aku nyaris menjerit saat tangan seseorang menyentuh pundakku, tapi saat ku dengar suara milik orang tersebut, aku langsung menghela napas lega.

"Kau benar-benar ketakutan, Naruto?" pertanyaan itu penuh dengan ejekan, tapi aku memilih diam, karena pada kenyataannya aku memang ketakutan.

Aku tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dia lewat mana coba? Masa bodohlah, yang penting sekarang aku sudah tidak sendirian lagi.

Itachi duduk di sampingku, aku langsung menyenderkan kepala ke bahunya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Itachi penuh perhatian, suaranya terdengar lembut saat bertanya, tidak seperti pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya. Aku menggumam 'hm' sebagai jawaban. "Mau kupeluk?" tawarnya.

"Tidak mau, nanti kau macam-macam padaku!" kataku, dia malah terkekeh. Aku mendengus tak suka.

"Aku hanya akan melakukan 'satu macam' Naruto, bukan 'macam-macam'." sahutnya, aku kembali mendengus, memilih untuk mendiamkannya. "Bukankah kau yang mengundangku? Tidak ingat dengan yang tadi siang?"

Aku mengangkat kepala dari pundaknya, menoleh kearah Itachi yang wajahnya tidak bisa kulihat, aku benci kegelapan. "Tadi siang?" gumamku lebih kepada diri sendiri. Aku mencoba mengingat. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi di hari ini, jadi aku cukup sulit mengingat 'tadi siang' yang dimaksudkan oleh Itachi.

"Hn. Kau melupakannya?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada tak suka, aku semakin berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

"Bukan melupakan, Itachi... tapi tak ingat," jawabku.

Aku bisa mendengar suara dengusan darinya, "Sama saja, bodoh!" umpatnya kesal, aku terkekeh pelan. "Atau kau ingin aku ingatkan lagi, huh?" aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah seperti lidah menjilati pipi kiriku, aku lantas menjauhkan diri.

"Berhenti main-main, Itachi!"

"Oh, ayolah Naruto, aku hanya mencoba untuk membuatmu mengingat janjimu saat siang tadi."

Aku menggeser dudukku sedikit lebih jauh dari Itachi. Apapun yang aku janjikan padanya saat siang tadi, pasti itu bukan janji yang benar-benar keluar dari mulutku secara suka rela, pasti janji itu hanya akan menguntungkan Itachi dan merugikan diriku. Kalau mau tahu, Itachi itu sangat pandai menjebak orang untuk mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya.

"Katakan saja. Apa janjiku itu?!"

"Ck, baiklah akan aku beritahu." Itachi menarikku mendekat, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya dengan berbisik di telingaku, "Kau menjanjikan, jika malam ini hujan dan mati listrik, kemudian kau menghubungiku, kita akan melakukannya!"

"Melakukannya?"

"Ya, Naruto-ku, melakukannya!!!"

"Melakukan apa?"

"AISH! Mengapa begitu sulit bicara denganmu?"

Aku berdecak. Mengapa dia jadi marah-marah? Aku memang tidak mengerti maksud dari 'melakukannya' yang Itachi katakan. Itu salahnya sendiri karena menggunakan kata-kata yang sulit aku pahami.

Ponsel yang sedari tadi aku pegang aku nyalakan, cahayanya aku arahkan pada wajah Itachi. "Jangan bertele-tele Itachi, melakukannya itu melakukan apa? Aku tidak paham, sungguh." tanyaku meminta penjelasan. Dari cahaya ponsel aku bisa melihat hidung Itachi berkedut-kedut, sepertinya dia sedang kesal.

Itachi manarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan dari mulut, aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan kening berkerut. Matanya yang sempat di pejamkan kembali terbuka, tatapan tajamnya menghujam langsung pada mataku. "Naruto, coba kau pikirkan. Dua orang pria dewasa, berpacaran, ditengah kegelapan, menurutmu apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

Aku mencoba berpikir. "Tidur?" jawabku tak yakin, tapi jika di lihat dari senyuman yang muncul di bibir Itachi sepertinya jawabanku tidak salah.

Itachi mengusuk rambutku, kemudian kembali berkata, "Benar, Naruto. Jadi, apa kau mau tidur denganku?"

Aku mengangguk singkat, Itachi tersenyum lebar, berlebihan sekali dia itu. "Jadi aku menjanjikan untuk tidur denganmu?" tanyaku memastikan, Itachi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan daritadi, merepotkan sekali." gerutuku sambil memandangnya sebal, "Tapi ini memang sudah larut malam sih, aku juga sudah sangat mengantuk. Kita akan tidur disini atau dikamarku saja?"

"Mm... Naruto, sepertinya kau salah mengartikannya."

Aku berdecak sebal, "Apa lagi yang salah? Bukankah kau ingin tidur denganku?"

"Iya, tapi itu- "

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kamar, aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Karena sudah ada kau, sekarang aku tidak akan takut lagi."

FIN

OMAKE

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, dia terus memandangiku dengan tatapan ingin tahu, seolah aku tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sasuke?" tanyaku, risih juga ditatap seperti itu olehnya.

"Kalian sudah melakukannya?"

Kenapa semua orang begitu senang memberi pertanyaan yang tidak aku pahami? "Maksudmu?" Sasuke berdecak, tangan kirinya kemudian membentuk huruf 'O', setelah itu memasukkan jari telunjuk kanannya kedalam 'O', aku gagal paham. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanyaku, meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar, "Sex, Naruto. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan kakakku?"

Aku membuka mulut, kaget. "Sex?" tanyaku memastikan, Sasuke bergumam 'hn'. "Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku pria murahan? Aku hanya akan melakukan 'itu' dengan suamiku." ucapku. "Kakakmu harus menikahiku dulu kalau mau melakukannya," ucapku lagi sambil tertunduk malu.

Ah, jadi yang semalam itu...

OWARI

RePublish


End file.
